roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
M4A1
}} The M4A1 is an American Carbine variant of the M4 Carbine. It is unlocked by default. 'History' The M4A1 is a variant of the M4 Carbine, which in turn, is a variant of the M16A2 assault rifle. Unlike the M16A2 or M4, which are burst-fire weapons, the M4A1 is fully-automatic. The weapon was designed for special operations usage, as fully-automatic fire is considered to be more effective than burst-fire for clearing rooms and other close-quarters-combat (CQC) scenarios. A newer bolt carrier was also developed to increase the durability, making the M4A1 more robust to withstand sustained fire. The fully automatic trigger gives a more consistent trigger pull, which leads to better accuracy, mostly for the semi-automatic fire. Another addition is an ambidextrous selector lever for easier use with left-handed shooters. In the last few years, M4A1s have been refitted or factory produced with a heavier barrel. This was for multiple reasons, such as better heat dissipation when firing in full-auto, and better accuracy, which is a byproduct of barrel weight. The U.S Army since 2014 has been converting M4s into the M4A1, with the aim to convert all U.S. Army M4s to the automatic variant by 2019. Though still in service with special forces, combat in Afghanistan showed the need for providing automatic suppression fires during fire and movement for regular soldiers. Each carbine upgrade costs $240 USD per rifle. The M4A1 is predominantly used by commandos, paratroopers, special forces, and SWAT teams as their weapon of choice. 'In-Game' General Information The M4A1 has decent statistics across most areas. It has a good rate of fire (RoF), at 780 RPM. It also sports good damage for a carbine, with a three-shot kill (3SK) up close and increasing to a 6SK at the end of its damage drop off. With the exception of its first shot recoil, the recoil of the M4A1 is quite low and the recoil pattern is relatively tight and accurate for medium range combat; it is fairly easy to control, meaning that a user can hold down the trigger whilst still remaining on target at a considerable distance. It is able to fire in either fully or semi-automatic. It does have a lower than average muzzle velocity, at 2200 studs per second versus the average 2500 studs per second for most 5.56×45mm NATO carbines and assault rifles. It has a fast reload time, being one of the fastest reload times in-game, like the other AR-15 family members. Usage & Tactics The M4A1 is quite effective as a close-medium ranged weapon, generally being good as an offensive weapon like other carbines. The good RoF and damage allow it to compete relatively fine in CQC and medium range. Furthermore, the M4A1 is also mobile enough to get behind enemy lines with ease. The weapon tends to have poor performance at longer ranges, with a 6SK and having less than average muzzle velocity. In most cases, using the M4A1 at longer ranges should be avoided, however, it can work decently given the low recoil and if the user is skilled enough. The M4A1 is highly customizable. There are many good combinations of attachments for any playstyle. Users can spend time fine-tuning the M4A1 to their specifications, as it is extremely versatile. For a more close quarters oriented build, suppressors and low-magnification optics such as the Reflex Sight would work well. A Vertical Grip can also work well with such setups, giving the weapon having adequate hipfire performance, a vital trait in CQC. If one wishes to build focused more on mid-range combat, a high magnification optic would be preferable, along with an Angled or Stubby Grip to lower the already controllable recoil. Conclusion The M4A1, like most starting weapons, works well as an all-rounder weapon. It is able to perform to an acceptable level in most situations, neither being the best or worst carbine in any given situation. However, it has no unique attribute compared to other carbines; its lack of specialization is both its strength and downfall. It is a versatile weapon; able to do anything a user requires it to do to a satisfactory standard. Pros & Cons Pros: * Good RoF. * Good minimum range. * Fast reload time. * Extremely versatile. * High maximum damage - 3SK up close. * Mild recoil. * Common ammunition type. Cons: * Less-than-average muzzle velocity for its class. * Longer time to kill (TTK) at long range. * Poor minimum damage - 6SK. * Short maximum range. * Front sights are not removed when attaching an optic, making it somewhat obstructive. 'Trivia' * Before the release of the M4A1, the original M4 had a different model and had three fire modes: Auto, Burst, and Semi. This M4 was then split into the M4 and M4A1, most likely to be more realistic. * This was previously unlocked at rank 14, but is now unlocked by default. It switched places with the M4's original unlock rank. * The M4A1 is the only starter primary weapon that is available to all classes. * When attaching some optics, such as the Z-Point, the original front iron sight will remain, somewhat hampering target acquisition. ** This is realistic in two ways; the first being that the front sight cannot be folded down. ** Secondly, the removal of the front sight would mean the removal of the entire gas block. An AR-15 derivative with the normal M4/M16 front sight cannot fire normally without the gas block and the bolt has to be manually actuated after each shot instead of how the weapon works in the game. ** However, the carry handle on the M4A1 can be removed, for simpler flip up sights. * Before the 4.0.0 changes, the M4 and M4A1 could be differentiated by the color of their magazines. The M4A1 had a black magazine where the M4's was gray. This is no longer the case. Category:Primary Weapons Category:AR-15 Family Category:Carbines Category:Weaponry Category:Starter Weapons